Dāo Yè Chè
by Moon-Angelica
Summary: Instead of each of the Bladebreakers breaking away to the separate teams as happened in G Rev the teams separated into BBA Revolution – Max and Tyson – and Dāo Yè Chè – Kai and Rei. This is the story of that tournament. AU, perhaps slash. Please RR


Title – Dāo Yè Chè

Author – Moon-Angelica

Fandom – Beyblade

Pairings – Vague Kai/Rei

Rating – G

Status – Complete

Archive – FFN, others please ask

Series/Sequel – None

Disclaimers – I don't own Beyblade. Don't sue.

Summary – Instead of each of the Bladebreakers breaking away to the separate teams as happened in G Rev the teams separated into BBA Revolution – Max and Tyson – and Dāo Yè Chè – Kai and Rei. This is the story of that tournament.

Warnings – AU, perhaps slash, nothing else really

Notes – The boys, I think, are somewhat out of character in this but even so – enjoy

--------------

**Dāo Yè Chè**

"And finally," DJ Jazzman announced. "It's the match you've all been waiting for!"

Kai tuned out the announcer as his partner reached him. "Good match," he said, nodding.

Rei smiled and held out his hand, "You ready?"

"I was born ready," Kai smirked and stood.

"That sounds like something Tyson would say," Rei laughed. "Go get him Kai."

"Of course," Kai smiled. "That's why we're here after all."

"Yeah," Rei laughed, sitting on the bench Kai had just vacated.

Kai looked to the beydish to see his opponent waiting.

Tyson.

--------------

"Tag teams!" Tyson asked shocked. "But that means only two or maybe three of us would battle – the others would be sidelined."

"That's what I heard," Max sighed. "The competition's going to be a round robin of all the teams."

"What are we going to do then?" Kenny asked. "I know everyone will want to battle."

Rei and Kai looked up from where they'd been softly talking when they heard Kenny's question.

"We've come up with an idea," Rei said. "What if we split the team? Not that we want to leave the Bladebreakers but if we split into two tag teams we'll all get a chance to reach the finals."

Tyson, Max and Kenny looked at each, "You know that just might work."

--------------

"Very well, it is official. The BBA Revolution, consisting of Tyson and Max, will complete separately from you and Rei who will compete as a separate team, Dāo Yè Chè," Mr Dickinson said. "I'm sure all of you will do very well."

"Thank you Mr Dickinson," Kai said, bowing.

--------------

"On my mark we launch. We need to get Drigger and Dranzer to hit the circle at the same speed and at the same time." Kai directed. "3. 2. 1 –"

"Let It Rip!"

The two beyblades flew from their launchers to hit the circle at the exact same time.

"Keep going and move in formation."

The blades began circling the dish, weaving a path without a single mistake.

"Move to attack and –"

The two bitbeasts rose from their blades in unison, twining together to form one cohesive attack.

"FIRE CLAW ATTACK!"

The targets they had set up exploded into flames.

Rei laughed, "We did it!"

Kai smiled, watching the joy light up Rei's face. "Yeah. We did."

--------------

Rei sat at the desk checking over their beyblades as Kai worked on the computer.

"Okay, the teams we're facing are F Dynasty, a relatively new brother and sister team of Julia and Raul whose strength lies with their perfect synchronisation in tag team battles, the Demolition Boys, with Bryan and Tala teaming up, The White Tigers, Lee and Mariah, with Kevin as back-up, Tyson and Max as the BBA Revolution, The PPB All-stars, Michael and a new member Rick, with a back-up of Emily and the new team The Barthez Battalion, Miguel and Claude, they have two back-ups, Mathilda and Aaron."

"Two back-ups?" Rei asked surprised. "That's unusual. You don't normally see more than one backup."

"Yes, but understandable as they are a recent arrival to this level of competition." Kai told him. "They're the only team we don't have much data on, although we also don't know much about the new All-Star Rick."

"True, but we've worked hard. I'm sure we can beat them," Rei said, smiling. "Beside, while I'm no Chief I've made some improvements to the blades and they're going in top condition. All that street-blading paid off after all."

"Yes. Well, we've done all we can for tonight." Kai said rising. "Come on lets go to bed."

Rei took Kai's hand and followed him back to their room.

--------------

Rei smiled and waved as Tyson and Max entered the stadium at the same time as themselves. All the teams were coming in through different entrances. He saw that, like Kai, a lot of teams were keeping an eye on the newcomers – The Barthez Battalion and F Dynasty.

"What do you think of them?"

"Hmmm, they don't look like much. Not that that actually tells us much. We'll have to wait until we see them battle." Kai replied.

They listened as DJ Jazzman announced to the crowd the of the rules of the tournament. "The rounds in this tournament will be of up to three matches. To win the round the team has to defeat both member of the other team. In the case of one win, one loss, the two winners will face each other in the tie-breaker."

"Are you ready?" Kai asked.

Rei smiled, "Yes."

--------------

"Galaxy Storm!"

"Gatling Claw!"

The dish lit up with the power of the blades' attacks. It suddenly exploded as the two attacks net. Rei and Tyson held their breath, waiting to find if their blades were still spinning.

Two soft clatters were heard simultaneously.

"Unbelievable! This is one of the record books! Never before has there been an absolute draw! What an amazing start for the Championship! Both Kai and Max, and Tyson and Rei have tied! What are the judges going to say! Will there be a rematch or will this go down as a draw!" DJ Jazzman gestured to the judges' box. "Mr Dickinson!"

Rei looked over at Kai and smiled. Kai nodded smiling back, coming up to join back, as Max came up to join Tyson, as they waited for the judges' call.

After a few minutes Mr Dickinson walked up to the microphone and the crowd went silent. "We have given careful consideration to this and it is decided this match shall be marked as a draw and it will count as a win for both teams."

The crowd cheered.

Rei and Kai nodded to Tyson and Max. "Great match."

They grinned back. "Yeah it was."

--------------

Rei winced as the clatter of Drigger making contact with the ground reached his ears.

He looked up to see his opponent, grinning at him. "Great match Rei!"

"Thanks Lee." He shook Lee's hand. "But you guys aren't going to win the next two."

Lee grinned, fangs showing. "We'll see about that."

Rei walked back to their bench. "I can't believe how good Lee's gotten so quickly." He said sighing. "Sorry I lost Kai."

"You did good. It was a good match." Kai smirked, "I can take them."

Rei laughed, "Lee and Mariah stand no chance."

--------------

"I can't believe it!" DJ Jazzman cried. "Kai and Rei of Dāo Yè Chè have agreed to face Julia and Raul of F Dynasty in a team battle! The team battle is where F Dynasty truly shines, while Kai and Rei are known for their powerful one on one battles!"

Kai and Rei stood side by side facing F Dynasty.

"Remember how we practiced, how it felt, and," Kai said, softly. "There is no way we'll lose."

Rei nodded. "You got it."

"3...2…1…"

"Let it rip!"

--------------

Rei and Kai were walking along the corridors that connected the competition teams prep rooms when they heard some familiar voices.

"Is that Robert and Johnny?" Rei asked in surprise.

Kai shushed him, listening to what was going on.

"You cheated!" Robert cried.

Claude, of the Barthez Battalion, sneered at the two Majestics. "You have no proof, stop wasting our time."

Rei looked at Kai, "Cheating? Robert wouldn't accuse them of that unless they truly believe it."

Kai nodded. "Come on." He walked up to where Tyson and Max were talking to the two Majestics.

"What's going on Robert?" Tyson asked. "Why do you think that The Barthez Battalion was cheating?"

"You know we faced them in the European Preliminaries and we lost. We couldn't even get close to attack them. It was like there was a barrier surrounding the blades that, when we touched it, sent our blades flying. The same thing happened to Michael and Rick when the PPB All-Stars faced them."

"A barrier?" Kenny said, thinking out loud. "I wonder -?" He grabbed his laptop. "I recorded Miguel and Michael's battle to pick up some data on the Barthez Battalion. If I just slow down the recording…"

The bladers watched as the slowed down version of the recording showed two long thin blades come out from the sides of the Miguel's blade knocking Michael's blade flying.

"That's an illegal beyblade!" Max exclaimed. "We have to tell the officials!"

"No." Kai said, stepping forward. "There's no point."

"What do you mean there's no point! They're cheating!" Tyson said. "They should be disqualified!"

"Kai's right, Tyson." Rei said. "If they are disqualified it makes this entire championship pointless. And besides, what can the judges do? They can't go back and redo the entire Championship at the late stage."

Robert sighed, "That is very true. We will just have to trying again next year."

"Don't worry Robert." Tyson said. "We're going up against them next. We'll take them down a peg or two for you."

--------------

Kai and Rei settled into the seats in the stadium. They had managed to get a couple with a good view of the dish.

"Do you think Tyson and Max will be okay facing the tricks of the Barthez Battalion?"

Kai thought for a moment. "I think it'll be quite difficult for them because in the past, while they've had some tough battles, they have never faced someone who wasn't playing by the rules."

Rei nodded. "I hope they can face them and win."

Kai nodded.

"And the first match of this round is Max versus Mathilda!" DJ Jazzman announced.

Rei and Kai sat up to watch the dish closely as Max and Mathilda stepped up to the dish.

--------------

"We're facing your old team Kai. Are you nervous?"

"Hmph, were you nervous when we were facing the White Tigers?"

"Truthfully?" Rei smiled crookedly at Kai over his shoulder. "I was shaking in my boots."

Kai put the clip back into Rei's hair. "Done. Yes, I suppose I'm nervous, but more about you facing Bryan than anything else. Will you be okay?"

Rei leaned back into Kai's embrace, pulling his freshly braided hair in front of him. "I'll be fine love. With Drigger fighting with me and you behind me, what is there to be afraid of?"

--------------

Rei laughed as Tyson grabbed food from the pantry, "God Tyson did you already empty out your room?"

"Been practicing," he muttered around a mouthful. "Thought I'd come up and see how you guys were. Max fell asleep though so I left him back upstairs." He looked around, "Where's Kai anyway?"

"He's gone out with Tala and Bryan, thankfully there's no hard feelings there."

"Yeah. That's was a good match," Tyson said as they sat down on the couch.

"How are you guys going anyway? Ready for F Dynasty?"

"Yeah," Tyson grinned. "We decided we'll team battle them."

"Yeah? They're pretty good at it you know. We had a hard time battling them and you are both very good individual players."

"But we decided it would be great to defeat them at their own game."

""I wish you the best of luck."

--------------

"Do you think they'll be a challenge now?" Rei asked, looking over their notes on the Barthez Battalion.

"Hmm, I don't really think so," Kai said thoughtfully. "Without their cheating I think they are merely an average team. They are good, I admit, they would have to be or even with cheating they wouldn't be here, however they aren't up to our standard."

Rei nodded, fiddling with his hair, "Do you think they won't cheat again? After all one match can't really change their mind after Mathilda gave up her blade to try and ensure a win."

"Yeah, but will Miguel's pride let them. Tyson did beat him while fighting fair after all."

--------------

Rei's ears pricked up as there was a knock at the door. He and Kai stared each other down for a moment before Kai gave in and got the door.

"Hey Kai!" Mariah greeted him cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Hn," Kai stepped aside to let the four neko-jins into the room.

Rei grinned up at the new arrivals. "Heya guys."

"Hey Rei," Lee smirked, "Still trying to fix Drigger, huh?"

Rei poked his tongue out, "Yeah right. I've got a new upgrade. Want to help test it later."

Kevin jumped onto the arm of the couch. "I'll face you," he smiled toothily. I'll totally whip your ass."

Rei snickered, "Yeah right, in your dreams."

"Here," a plate appeared in front of Rei's face. He tilted his head back to smile at Kai. "Thank you."

"What do the rest of you want?" Kai asked. "You can get anything from the kitchen."

Gary grinned, "I'll get the stuff for us."

Kai nodded and slipped into the seat next to Rei. "You finished yet?"

"Almost, a few more adjustments then we can test it." Rei turned to the White Tigers. "How have you guys been anyway?"

--------------

"Final match of the round robin," Rei said.

Kai nodded. "Yes, against the PPB All-Stars."

"Rick's strategy seems to match his beast, Rock Bison. It relies on his power, strength and determination."

"That's right," Kai agreed. "You'll be the one to go against him. You speed will be to your advantage and you'll have to slowly wear him down. You can't go head to head with him or he'll knock you out of the dish."

Rei nodded, laughing ruefully. "True. Drigger would just go flying."

Kai nodded, "Launch Drigger," he said, readying Dranzer for launch. "I'll imitate Rick's style and we'll work through your strategy to win against him."

Rei smirked, showing a hint of fang. "No problem."

--------------

"The round robin is over folks! And that can only mean one thing! It's time to announce the finalists! And here's the man to do just that. Mr Dickinson it's over to you."

Mr Dickinson stepped up to the microphone. "Thank you DJ. All of the teams here have performed beyond expectation in this tournament, and I would like to congratulate them all."

The crowd burst into applause while the teams waved to their fans from the stadium floor.

As the volume died down Mr Dickinson stepped back up to the microphone. "But of course only two teams can compete in the finals and, while everybody deserves a spot, it is my pleasure to announce the two finalists to be Tyson and Max of BBA Revolution and Kai and Rei of Dāo Yè Chè."

The four beybladers smiled proudly and waved to the crowd as they started cheering.

Rei smiled at Kai, "We did it."

--------------

Rei curled up in his seat, managing to look like a sulky kitten. "I hate flying."

Kai laughed, "Yet you do a hell a lot of it."

He poked his tongue out, "Oh shut up." He sighed, "It'll be good to be back in Japan."

Kai nodded, "It'll be good to sleep at home again."

"Yeah, we're going to have to go shopping though, it'll be good to live off something other than hotel food."

"You can cook."

"Oh thank you," Rei said sarcastically. "You can clean up then. The house is probably a total mess."

--------------

Kai put the soapy dish in the dish rack. "Max and Tyson have definitely improved since the start of the tournament."

Rei nodded, "Yeah, they can even act as a team," he said snickering.

Kai nodded, "Yes. Tyson has also improved dramatically with his defence. He isn't relying so much on Dragoon's attacking strength to win the battle. And Max is using more attacks and using his defences to aid his attacks."

"They'll definitely be a good challenge"

--------------

"Let it rip!"

Dranzer and Drigger flew in the beydish to met midair. The two blades flew around the dish.

"We've improved quite a lot over the tournament. You aren't relying so much on your speed and endurance. You're improving with your attack and defence skills."

"You've gotten even stronger. Dranzer's attacks and defences have improved."

"These finals will definitely be interesting."

--------------

"Are you ready?" Kai asked.

Rei smiled toothily. "Of course I am. This is why we're here after all." He stood and walked up to the beydish ad Max approach from the other side.

"Ready to lose Rei?" Max asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Hmph, yeah right. There's no way I'm losing this match. Not after finally getting here.

"Well folks. Its time for the first match of the final round. But not only that, the two teams in the final are all ex-members of the infamous Bladebreakers, the team that has dominated the World Championships for the last two years and this year has been no different for the team's ex-members. But let's get this match underway. Max and Rei ready your blades."

Rei snapped Drigger into his launcher, determination on his face.

"3...2…1…"

"Let it rip!"

--------------

Kai stood at the side of the dish looking across at Tyson. They had gone through a lot to get here and now this was the final match. He smirked at Tyson. "Are you ready?"

Tyson grinned back. "Let's do this."

--------------

Dāo Yè means blade and Chè means to break so Dāo Yè Chè means Bladebreakers at least that's my theory

I hope you enjoyed the story.

Please let me know what you think and if there's anything you feel should be changed ie spelling


End file.
